torchwood
by fictionlover209
Summary: Helen Magnus goes to Cardiff to investigate some abnormal sightings only to find Jack Harkness and the torchwood team.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my very first fanfic. I hope it's good. I would like to thank mellofangirl for being one of my many editors. I know the title is bad so if you have any ideas for a better title please sent it to me with a review.

"Magnus, we have some reports of strange creatures in Cardiff. Do you think they could be abnormals coming up from hollow earth?" Henry asked, barely looking up from his computer screen, as Helen walked into his crowded lab.

"Possibly, do any of the reports have a picture or description of the abnormals?" Helen asked as she walked up to the back of Henry's chair to look over his shoulder at the screen. Henry looked up from the screen for the first time, "No, but we know exactly where they are. I have already bought you a plane ticket on the next flight there"

A few hours later, Helen Magnus arrived at the Cardiff airport and checked into her hotel room. She pulled out her laptop and called Henry. "Henry, do you have the exact address of where the abnormals should be?" Helen asked the HAP (aka werewolf). "Yes, but it is going to smell horrible. It's the sewer under the intersection of A4232 and Bute Place, approximately, they should be easy enough to find."

A few minutes later, Helen Magnus stopped her black rental car in an alley about a block away from where Henry told her the abnormals would be. Before getting out of the car, she grabbed a tranquillizer gun and some extra bullets for the gun she almost always had on her. She got out of the car and found a way into the sewer. Walking towards the abnormals, she soon heard people talking. Keeping to the shadows, the doctor drew her gun and peered around the corner.

What Helen saw surprised her. There where three people picking up humanoid shapes she assumed to be the abnormals. They where carrying the unconscious abnormals up a ladder to where she assumed their car was. Helen was even more surprised when she thought she saw someone she had last seen in 1944. Confused, she decided to follow them that way she could find out if it was the same person and why they where taking away her abnormals. The more she looked at the man, the more certain she became that she was looking at Captain Jack Harkness

Helen followed them in her car completely unnoticed. The Van she was following said Torchwood in large letters on the side. She didn't know what Torchwood was but she had a bad feeling about it. The van soon drove into a garage beside a run down tourist information center. She waited outside the door for a few minutes and then went in. She found a small room with an empty desk. Looking around the tiny room, she soon discovered a small button on the underside of the desk. She pressed the button and a large door appeared. She went through the door and found a large winding corridor. At the other end of it there was a large round door it rolled to the side and what Helen saw there was amazing. It was a large multi-levelled room with a cluttered computer area, a doctor's laboratory and a pterodactyl flying near the ceiling. She looked at the people in front of her and saw that they all had guns pointed at her.

As soon as she caught sight of Jack she yelled at him "JACK HARKNESS! HOW THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE, AND YOU LOOK THE SAME AGE YOU DID IN 1944? MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY ABNORMALS? AND YOU BETER NOT EVEN** TRY** FLIRTING WITH ME!"

Jack gaped at her as he lowered his gun he was completely surprised. After a few moments, all he could say was "Helen? Helen Magnus?"

I will try to write another chapter and get it up by the end of next week.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the second chapter thank you to the people who have subscribed/ favourited this story_

_Special thanks to my mom for helping with scientific words in this chapter._

Helen and Jack were in the conference room telling the torchwood team about how they met.

"This is the third time we've met," Jack explained, "the first time was in 1942, in London, in the middle of the London blitz. We were at a party; much like the one Tosh and I were stuck in. Helen was sitting at the edge of the room sipping champagne. She looked bored so I asked her to dance. After a few songs, during which we danced and flirted, the bomb sirens sounded. We went down to the multi-roomed bomb shelter and found our own room. You can probably guess what we got up to. When the all clear sounded, we parted ways thinking we would never see each other again."

"The second time we met," Magnus continued, "was in 1944. I was going from London to Normandy to work with the French resistance. I walked up to the plane I was supposed to take and the pilot was standing near the entrance of the plane, just as I was about to introduce myself I realized it was Jack, and I slapped him as hard as I could." she turned to look at Jack "you still need to explain how you look the same age you did back then"

"So do you" Jack retaliated

"Fine, I was born in 1850. My father was a doctor and fascinated by the unexplained. When I was in oxford I was part of a group we called 'the five'. Following my father's research we found, well, the blood of an extinct race, that of the Sanguine vampiris. We all injected ourselves with the blood, and we each got special abilities because of it. One of my friends, Nigel Griffin, became the invisible man. My fiancé, John Druitt was able to teleport, unfortunately, when he was teleporting he got infected with a strange being and he became Jack the Ripper. James Watson developed amazing deductive skills and became the basis for Sherlock Holmes. Nikola Tesla, yes THE Nikola Tesla, had a very drastic response to the blood and became a vampire himself. Mine was the most simple, and the hardest to detect, I have incredible longevity. I can probably die, but if I were to try to die of old age it would probably take many centuries. Not long after that I continued my father's work and founded the sanctuary network, we work with what we call abnormals, although you would probably call them monsters. We protect them from both humans and themselves. Now Jack, why do you look the same age as you did in 1944?"

"I was born in the 51st century. I traveled in time and lost all memories of two years of my life to the people I worked for. After quitting, I traveled in time some more and met an alien that called himself 'The Doctor' I traveled in time with him for a while. One day I was killed and one of The Doctor's friends brought me back to life, unfortunately she didn't know her own power and brought me a little too much back to life and then they left me there. I came to earth knowing that if I was ever going to see The Doctor again it was going to be on this planet, in this century. This," he said holding up the wrist with the rift manipulator "was able to transport me in time and space but it ran out of power so I got transported into 1892. I soon found out that I couldn't die, even if you blow me to smithereens I will probably stand back up eventually. So I did the only thing I could, found Torchwood, the only place that deals with aliens, and waited."

"The existence of aliens is debatable, but now you will show me some of them, if you would be so kind, especially the ones you brought here earlier today."

Ianto looked at Jack waiting for him to say something. Jack read his expression and nodded then looked at Helen.

"Of course, Ianto will bring you there"

The two of them went down the stairs to look at the creatures.

"We call them Weevils. They're aliens but we aren't quite sure where their home planet is." Ianto said watching as Helen walked up to the door of the cell, "I wouldn't suggest getting to close, they can be slightly aggressive. Well, by slightly, I mean overly, viciously, horrifyingly, to the point of reminding one of a shark feeding frenzy…aggressive. They've never got through the glass though…but you wouldn't want to be standing here when the power fails."

The weevil lunged at Helen, and voraciously snuffled around the holes in the barrier. Magnus took a step closer to the glass and sniffed back at the weevil. The weevil scooted backwards.

"I agree, their dentition is quite reminiscent of the shark, even to those nasty serrations. What other abilities and characteristics have they shown?"

"Well, Owen thinks they may have a form of group telepathy of a sort. I think they're more basic than that, but I just can't fathom why these nasty beasts wear jumpers…"

_Please review! I haven't gotten a single review yet! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the new chapter…_

"Owen! Dr. Magnus wants to ask you some questions about the weevils." Ianto called, as he and Helen returned to the main room.

"Busy, have an autopsy to do here." Owen replied grumpily from the autopsy area.

"I can help. At the same time I can ask you about the Weevils and the autopsy will be less work for you."

"You said you're a doctor, PHD or MD?"

"Both, may I help with the autopsy?"

"Sure, scrub up and get down here. We're doing the autopsy on a weevil."

"Scalpel" Owen said a few minutes later reaching towards Helen who handed him the tool.

"What can you tell me about the weevils, from a medical point of view?"

"They have a mild telepathic ability. They're able to sense the emotions of other weevils that are far away. They have a much lower body temperature than humans. They have an advanced digestive system so they can eat almost anything, but they seem to prefer meat. And they are developing a resistance against the one thing we can easily use against them."

As Owen talked Helen was watching him. There was something wrong with him but she couldn't figure out what.

"Is it not hard to operate with broken fingers?"

"I'm used to it. Forceps"

"How does one get used to broken fingers?" Helen said passing him the tool.

"One just does," Owen replied copying her tone. "if you hold this out of the way, please, I can show you what this weevil had for lunch, one large chunk of major muscle tissue, and, oh, a human hand."

As soon as they finished the autopsy Ianto brought lunch for the team.

"Helen, do you want Chinese? If you do we're up in the conference room" Ianto said as he walked into the room. Helen turned to Owen.

"Go, I'll follow after I finish cleaning." and with that Helen followed Ianto up the stairs to the conference room and started eating.

"Helen, do you want some coffee?" Ianto asked.

"It's the best coffee on the planet." Jack said smiling.

"No thank you, but if you have any tea I would love a cup."

"British to the core, aren't you?" Owen joked as he walked into the room and took a seat.

During the meal Helen was watching Owen. He wasn't eating. He was just sitting there and talking.

"Owen, are you not hungry?" Helen asked.

"Tell her"Jack ordered.

Owen sighed as he unbuttoned his shirt to show Helen the bullet hole and simply stated, "I'm dead"

_Thanks again to the people who favorited/ subscribed to this story _

_In response to my two reviews:_

_Pika Pika: thanks for the review! And of course I'll keep Ianto in it ha might not be a main character but he will be in it. _

_Mellofangirl: thanks for the review!_

_I'll probably post the next chapter by Thursday next week _


	4. Chapter 4

_(Myfanwy is pronounced mih-VAN-wee) Sorry about the late update I've had a major case of writer's block and I get easily distracted but I promise you will never have to wait a year for an update. Anyway here's the new chapter._

"I can't sleep, I can't drink, and I can't shag. And they are three of my favorite things." Owen explained after Helen gaped at him.

"How is that possible?"

"I got shot. Then Jack brought me back to life using an alien glove. I'm basically dead but I can walk and talk. That's how I got used to the broken fingers. They just don't knit back together. It's like I'm made out of glass, if I get hurt I won't heal. The only useful thing about it is when trying to get past heat sensors."

"Do you still have the glove? I know a werewolf that would love to take it apart and see how it works."

"We destroyed it because it was too powerful. On a lighter note, have you met Myfanwy yet? She's our pet pteranodon."

"I've seen it from a distance but I would like to take a closer look at it. What do you feed it? How do you stop it from eating things you don't want it to eat?"

"She really likes dark chocolate. We've trained her to only eat things with a kind of barbeque sauce we put on her food. If, perhaps, you'd like to assist, it is time to feed the lovely creature."

Helen, Jack and Ianto all went down to beside the water tower and Jack pressed a few buttons on his rift manipulator. Suddenly they heard a screech and Myfanwy came soaring in, and landed in front of them.

"Oh my lord. She is much larger than she appears, and has no teeth. She eats fish, does she not? How much does she consume per day?"

"She eats about thirty percent of her body weight, just like a pelican, although with her weight she would eat the entire pelican, and have room for desert."

"And she weighs?"

"About 55 kilograms"

"So, thirty present of fifty-five that would be 16.5 kilograms a day."

"And here I thought you would still be using the imperial system"

"Really Jack, I am a scientist, the metric system is more precise and stays the same no matter who has taken the throne. It is also much simpler."

"Do you want to feed her some weevil?" Owen offered

"Really Owen, no matter how you disguise it she is intelligent enough not to eat the poisonous dreck." Tosh said peering around her computer monitor.

"Where do you get 16.5 kilograms of fish a day?" Helen asked now directing her attention at Jack.

"We buy it from a local fisherman and she also eats pigeons and the like when she goes out." Ianto said answering the question for Jack.

"Jack, there's massive rift activity in Plymouth Wood." Tosh yelled across the room.

"And hundreds of reports of weevils acting strangely all over the city." Gwen added counting something on her screen.

"Ok everyone, grab your gear and let's go. Helen you're still good with a gun, right?" Jack said tossing her a very futuristic gun.

"Yes I am, but I would prefer to use my own," Helen replied tossing back the gun and pulling out her own, "are we ready to go then?"

_PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you a strawberry if you review. :D __**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about making you wait two weeks … have any of you head of a band called____chameleon circuit? Any way… here's the new chapter_

"The rift activity is about 300 meters straight ahead," Tosh said staring at the small device she was holding, "we should see it soon."

Helen and the Torchwood team where in an ancient forest. The trees surrounding them were gigantic and so close together that even though it was the middle of the day, it seemed like it was the middle of the night. There were birds singing around them and movement in the bushes, but nothing bigger than a rabbit. They walked along in silence for a few minutes and all the movement around them suddenly stopped. They soon heard something, something very strange. It sounded like an army of weevils. Not just a small group of weevils, but millions upon millions of weevils. The team followed the sound and the trees and underbrush started to thin. They were soon standing in a large field with billions of weevils.

They all looked different than the normal weevils. They were all wearing patchwork clothes and although some of the weevils looked more like humans than the rest of them, some were more like sharks. All the weevils seemed to be at different stages of evolution and all different ages. There where ones that seemed to be very young and others seemed to be ancient. Some weevils had artificial limbs made out of anything from metal to wood, even kitchen supplies.

The swarm of mismatched weevils started to make a gigantic circle around the Torchwood team and slowly started to close in on them.

"Jack, have you ever seen this many weevils? Or ones that seem to be trained, almost military, like these ones?" Gwen asked tentatively.

"No, Gwen, I haven't. Have you seen anything like this Helen?" His voice was wavering, he didn't sound as confident as he normally was, he sounded almost scared.

"Yes, I have seen similar behavior in abnormals, but nothing on this scale." She didn't seem nearly as scared as Jack was, mostly concerned.

Four large weevils came out of the rift carrying a palanquin. As soon as whoever, or whatever, was in the palanquin saw what was happening, it screeched. "Stop! Don't kill those humans just yet."

It had a very odd voice. One second it was the voice you would expect to come from a very muscular man and the next second it sounded like a very young girl. It growled and the weevils lowered the palanquin to the ground. A humanoid-looking being stepped out of the palanquin and looked at the Torchwood team. They couldn't tell what the thing was, only that it was probably male. His skin looked like a quilted blanket. There were spots of various colored skin and some spots that seemed like parts of cybermen. His thinning hair was many different colors and he was wearing similar clothing to that of the weevils. When he opened his mouth to snarl at the team, he showed shark-like teeth.

He lifted his mangled hand and pointed at Jack

"You, Jack Harkness, you did this to me! You will suffer extreme agonies while this planet gets overrun by my followers!" He looked at the rest of the Torchwood team. "Bloody Hell! I'm too late!

_Thank you to hermiony who reviewed!_

_PLEASE REVIEW! __(and look up chameleon circuit on youtube)_


	6. Chapter 6

_It's been almost two months **already**! **Really sorry** about that! I had exams and had absolutely no clue how to start this chapter. So… here it is…_

"Owen," Tosh whispered into the dead man's ear, "please pass me the scanner."

Owen passed her the scanner and she held it up to the mysterious man who was controlling the weevils.

"Just as I thought," Tosh whispered to herself as she walked over to Helen. "I need a second opinion on this." Tosh whispered as she showed the readings to the doctor. She then scanned Owen and showed the new readings to Helen.

"Is he who I think he is?" Tosh asked.

"Yes, I believe he is." Helen agreed

"Good." She paused and took a very deep breath, "OWEN HARPER!" Tosh yelled looking at the mysterious man.

"What is it, Tosh?" Owen said, looking confusedly at Tosh.

"Sorry Owen, I wasn't talking to you… I was talking to him." Tosh said motioning towards the odd man.

"So, you figured it out. I should have known _you_ would Tosh, you always were brilliant." As well as the deep resonating voice and the young girl's voice, there was a high-pitched squeaking and popping that they didn't hear before, as if the creature before them was made of metal. "But of course it would be _you_, Tosh as you do _Love_ me so very much… Or have you gotten over that nasty crush on me… no wait, it's any male that you can't really have, isn't it? What?" he looks at his younger self. "Hasn't she shown up on your doorstep with beer and pizza yet?"

The team's Owen starts laughing, "Yes she has, and that's exactly what I said"

"What happened to you Owen, and why are you so mad at Jack?" Gwen asked her voice filled with concern.

"What happened? You know what happened! That self centred, egotistical, brainless idiot brought me back to life! Then I got abandoned in a nuclear power plant that was in meltdown and instead of my body decomposing, like Tosh said it would, nothing happened. I just sat there for years. One day there was a huge earthquake and the power plant was encased in lava, which was composed mostly of iron. When the planet was being vacated the iron was used to make spaceships to get everyone off the planet before the sun expanded. When the stone was cleared I was able to open the door and I soon found out it was the early 33rd century. I acquired a space ship and looked around for something to do. First, I found some, well, parts so I could replace my hydraulics and my hand. I developed a way to drink as much as I want without throwing up to make more room. I discovered a way to feel my skin again, and worked out those particular hydraulic demands. Once I was I was satisfies that I could resume doing my three favourite things, I went from bar to bar around the universe and, in the 52nd century, saw you, Jack, and your friend John Hart across the room. I didn't approach because I couldn't be sure if you had met me or not. Then you two started fighting and you left. Hart sat down and drank, a lot, he then picked a fight with an alien that looked like a bug-eyed bat and his hand got chopped off, put in a box then carried away. It gave me an idea, I could come back and get revenge for what you did to me. It took me until the end of the universe to get here but I was able to with the help of what the humans called the future kind, I know you've seen them Jack, I saw you running away from one of our human hunts the same day all the humans left." While future Owen was talking Magnus was sneaking around behind Owen and once she was behind him she pulled out an odd device that looked snake-like. She lifted it up like a gun and a bluish light came out of it and hit future Owen right in the back of his head. As Owen fell to the ground the torchwood team gaped at her in awe.

"Oh, this? This is a Zat gun, MacGyver gave it to me." Helen said with a smile.

"MacGyver was a fictional tv character." Ianto said, completely confused.

"How do you know it wasn't based on a real person?"

_The __Zat__gun is from stargate sg1 __Amanda Tapping was staring in both shows and MacGyver was Richard Dean Anderson who costared with her in sg1 _

_Hopefully I will be able to write the next chapter soon but at some point this summer I will be nowhere near the internet we just have to hope for the best _


	7. Chapter 7

_Happy Halloween!_

"Will, I need you to come to Cardiff as soon as possible." Helen said into her phone. She was sitting in the van with the Torchwood team and future Owen tied up in the back. They were driving back towards the Hub.

"Be sure to pack a bag - I am not certain how long you will be staying here, no don't bother booking a hotel I will deal with that, good I will meet you at the airport."

"Jack, I am bringing in a psychological profiler to take a look at future Owen. He is going to need a place to stay. Now that I think about it so am I."

"We have safe houses all over the city and a few rooms in the hub if you'd prefer." Ianto answered for Jack.

"I think we will take two rooms in the hub thank you."

A few hours later Helen and Will were walking past the millennium centre towards the water tower where Jack waiting for them.

"Will, let me introduce captain Jack Harkness, the only man alive – with no vampire blood – who is actually older than I am."

"How could he be older, especially without vampire blood?"

"No matter how cute you are that is a story for another day." Jack said as he stepped backwards towards the water tower and Will had to concentrate to keep looking at him.

"Uh, what?" Will started.

"It's hard to see me now isn't it? It's a perception filter you can see me but it doesn't quite register. It only works on this spot though. Well, aren't you two coming?"

Jack reached out and grabbed Helen and Will by the wrist and pulled them onto the invisible lift.

"Going down." Jack said with a smile as he pressed some buttons on his vortex manipulator and the lift started to lower. They came into a cavernous room and suddenly a huge, dark, leathery-winged, thing flew in front of them.

"Wow this place is amazing, what was that?" Will said as the lift descended.

"That was Myfanwy, our pteranodon. Welcome to Torchwood." Ianto said from the ground below.

Once on the ground Will started talking to everyone doing mini psych evaluations on them. "Toshiko really loves her job, and is in love with Owen" he said to his boss a few minutes later." there is something very wrong about Owen, I'm not completely sure what, and I'm not talking about his caustic manner, Ianto - the guy in the suit seems to be the only reason this place is remotely clean and he and Jack are having an affair. Of all of them, Gwen is the most open, well balanced one among them. She and Owen have had an affair sometime in the past, but there's no lingering feelings remaining, which is good, since she's a newly-wed"

Jack laughed. "Cool party trick dude, are you available for private performances?"

"Jack, please don't flirt with my second in command," Magnus said exasperated, "Will, now that you've met everyone, I think it is time for you to meet Owen"

"Are there two people named Owen here, because the doctor's name is Owen and I've already met him?"

"Depending on your point of view, there could be two people named Owen, or just one."

_AN: I am not going to apologize for how long it took me to post this. I posted the first chapter of this in April and since then I've only gotten three reviews and two of them are from people I know in real life! If I don't get 400 reviews I'm going to stop writing this. I don't care what the reviews say , they could say "Hi!" for all I care just REVIEW!_


End file.
